the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ne
Ne (pronounced Nay) is an Animalian politician and former general currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Name He was named after Burmese dictator Ne Win Appearence He is an anthropomorphic English Mastiff even though he is Burmese and the same goes for the Iraqi dog Saddam and many other Arabic dogs. In his soldier days he may be Burmese but much like the Bosnian Fox Junta general Dragutin he dresses like a North Korean general but in his government time he wears a white shirt, a black sweatshirt and Asian style trousers. Ne speaks English, Khmer, Burmese, Korean, Vietnamese and other Eastern languages. Personality Since he is Burmese it is no surprise that Ne is very skilled in torture since the Burmese army is notorious for severe human rights abuses which include ethnic persecution, extrajudicial killings and torture in prisons such as Insein prison and some of the torture techniques at Insein Ne also adapts mainly beating Siad with a rubber pipe filled with sand whilst shouting at him in Burmese. But even though he can be very savage and barbaric he says that the conditions at Insein cross the line. He can also be very xenophobic especially towards enemies but hides his xenophobia from allies both in his organization and not in his organization, whilst everyone else calls Saloth all sorts of names Ne's nickname for him is "the dog of nightmares" which is virtually true but he is still friends with the Cambodian dog. He's highly intelligent but also extremely cynical. Though he respects and is respected by Western allies Ne is a frequent critic of Western culture often saying they portray his kind and most of the East as barbarians at times or puts down Eastern women. As well as being extremely cynical he also has a very dry sense of humor. But despite saying the West portrays the East as barbaric at times but also beautiful he just follows how the west apparently "portray" the far East as he has a very sadistic streak because not only does he beat Siad with a rubber pipe filled with sand but he also threatens Siad at times with a butterfly knife, a switchblade and a bayonet waving it at him in a threatening way sometimes even lunging it at him and so does fellow Cambodian dog Nuon. Ne though manages to outdo Nuon by fixing a bayonet to a machine gun and stabbing the lion with it but also taking the bayonet off the gun, loading it with rubber bullets just as Jeronimo does and firing it at Siad. But much like Ayesha and Rashida coming friends with the Junta girls very quickly Ne becomes friendly with many older Junta boys and also tells them about Burma whilst others tell him about their own country, for example Miroslav telling him about Bosnia and Marco telling him about Chile, all in their native language. But not only is Ne close to Saloth but he is also close to the other Cambodian dogs Nuon, Ly and Khieu. Much like many Asian dogs he has a very intimidating impression from the Junta's young children, when Josefina first sees Ne she becomes frightened of him and so does Santiago but eventually they get to like him, in his government time Ne has very little to no change though. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes